Bruce Wayne (Gotham)
|-|Civilian= |-|The Masked Vigilante= |-|The Dark Knight= Summary Bruce Wayne is the only son of the late Thomas and Martha Wayne, and the heir to the Wayne fortune. After his parents were murdered by a masked gunman, Bruce began to question the inner workings of Gotham and along with his allies sought to uncover the corruption destroying Gotham and get to the reason behind his parents' murder. Ra's al Ghul had then told him of his higher purpose. Leading to him wishing to become Gotham's protector. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-C | 9-B | Unknown Name: Bruce Wayne | The Masked Vigilante | The Dark Knight Origin: Gotham Gender: Male Age: 17 by the time of season 5 Classification: Billionaire, vigilante, a Dark Knight of Gotham City Attack Potency: Street level (Prior to his Talon training, Bruce was depicted as strong enough to slightly harm Alfred Pennyworth, but incapable of properly defending himself against people at such level) | At least Street level (After going through the same training as Talons, Bruce was capable of defeating groups of armed goons and mercs without much difficulty, and hold his own against Alfred Pennyworth) | Wall level (While restrained Bruce was able to defeat Leauge of Shadows members who're at least in similar power territory as the Talons.) | Unknown as The Dark Knight Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Human level | Peak Human | Subsonic to Supersonic | Unknown Combat Speed: Human level | Peak Human | Subsonic to Supersonic (Comparable to Selina Kyle who is faster than Scarecrow who can contend with James Gordon and Ecco who evenly fought aforementioned character) | Unknown Reaction Speed: Human level | Subsonic to Supersonic | Subsonic to Supersonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class (Could deal some damage to Reggie who was Alfred's past rival) | At least Street Class (Far stronger than his previous iteration, can harm people of similar durability to that of Selina Kyle) | Wall Class (His physical attacks were strong enough to knock Leauge of Shadows members unconscious) | Unknown Durability: Street level (Can take a beating from people of similar strength) | At least Street level | Wall level | Unknown Stamina: Average | Average | High | Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range | Can reach up to tens of meters with his grappling gun and stun grenade | Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed and Reactions, Master Martial Artist, Leadership, Genius-level intellect, Master Detective, Proficiency in weaponry, Skilled Marksman, Immortality (Type 1), Stealth, Strong Willpower, Master Interrogator, Expert Businessman, and Networker, Immense Wealth, Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Poisons and drugs (Resisted Ivy's poison for hours, even though it could kill a full grown man in a few seconds) Standard Equipment: None Notable | Bulletproof armor, grappling gun and his utility belt/ Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius (Was training both physically and mentally since the age of 12, gaining an immense knowledge over culture, science, and philosophy. At age of 12, he solved the mystery behind the murder of his parents based on nothing more than a vague clue of his father being a stoic. Ra's Al Ghul considers him his heir and an equal in many fields.) Weaknesses: His emotions makes him often very predictable and reckless, especially when it's something related to his parents or closest friends like Alfred or Selina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: None notable Key: Base | Masked Vigilante | The Dark Knight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:DC Comics Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans